


Let Go

by MasterTLA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Happy Ending, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, a dash of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterTLA/pseuds/MasterTLA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let me go, Stiles," the wolf said in a soothing voice.</p><p>The human looked down, his vision blurring even more with tears. "I can't, Derek. I can't."</p><p>"You have to." Derek pulled one of his hands free to rearrange it. Instead of being held in Stiles' hands, this free hand was atop the human's. He extended his claws. "I want you to run as fast as you can. I don't want you to try and save me. I don't want you to watch."</p><p>"Derek-"</p><p>"Promise me that you won't watch," the wolf interrupted.</p><p>"No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Derek," he warned sternly through his tears. "Derek, don't you dare! Don't you fucking dare!"</p><p>"Promise me!" the alpha ordered.</p><p>"I promise!" Stiles sobbed. "Derek-"</p><p>"I love you, Stiles," the alpha said softly, gently squeezing the human's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning is rough- I'm not gonna lie. It hurts. Humor me!
> 
> Also, let me know what you think! Should I even continue with this? :D Let me know!!!!

"Stiles... Let me go."

The human shook his head fiercely. "No, Derek. No. I won't. I can't!"

Derek's heart twisted at the strain he could hear in Stiles' voice. "It's okay, Stiles. Just do it."

"It's not fucking _okay_ ," the human snapped. "Now, shut up." He tried to get any more leverage at all, but the longer he held on the more slippery it became.

"You're bleeding," the alpha pointed out, trying to sound reasonable. "You're hurt. Let go. Find the pack."

"No! They can find their furry way over _here_! I'm not letting you go!" And he wouldn't. He didn't care if he tore every muscle in both of his arms-if he tore every muscle in his entire _body_. He wasn't fucking letting go.

"Stiles..."

"No, Derek! I said I'm not letting you go, and dammit, I'm not letting you go!" He embraced the anger so he could try and swallow down the rising panic. Panic that swelled and grew every tiny little bit he felt one of them slipping-either Derek from his grip, or his place on the ledge. He squeezed the wolf tighter.

"Stiles," Derek tried again, more forceful, using his alpha voice.

"You're not invincible, Derek! That's a long fucking drop. Do you want to die!?"

"Of course I don't want to die!" Derek exploded. "But more than that, I need you to be okay. I need you to get the hell out of here! I'm heavy. You're straining yourself-making your injuries worse. You can't save us both. Just let go and run!"

Stiles had to blink away the mist from his vision. He sniffled. "No, no. I-I'll pull you up!" Despite how hard he tried though, he could barely move the alpha more than an inch. "Derek," he whimpered.

"Let me go, Stiles," the wolf said in a soothing voice.

The human looked down, his vision blurring even more with tears. "I can't, Derek. I can't."

"You have to." Derek pulled one of his hands free to rearrange it. Instead of being held in Stiles' hands, this free hand was atop the human's. He extended his claws. "I want you to run as fast as you can. I don't want you to try and save me. I don't want you to watch."

"Derek-"

"Promise me that you won't watch," the wolf interrupted.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Derek," he warned sternly through his tears. "Derek, don't you dare! Don't you fucking dare!"

"Promise me!" the alpha ordered.

"I promise!" Stiles sobbed. "Derek-"

"I love you, Stiles," the alpha said softly, gently squeezing the human's hands.

The tears were just streaming now. "I love you more," Stiles replied.

"If you say so," Derek smiled. Like always.

He was scared sure. He wasn't ready to die. He still had so much work to do on the house, still so much room to make for Stiles and his stuff... But that didn't matter. Derek was 200 pounds of werewolf, Stiles was 150 of bleeding human. He couldn't stop them both from falling, and the alpha would be damned if it was his fault that Stiles lost his life.

He flexed his claws, each one just barely putting pressure on warm pale skin.

"Derek, Derek, no, no, no. Please don't. Derek, please. No, no, n- Ow, fuck!" Derek's claws dug into his hands and they jerked away instinctively, releasing the wolf from his grip. "DEREK!"

**TLA**

Scott sighed as he let the bedroom door close gently behind him. He rejoined the rest of the pack in the living room.

"How's he doing?" Allison questioned, making room next to her for the Alpha to sit.

Scott just shook his head sadly and sat down. Stiles was still curled up on Derek's side of the bed, three weeks later. "It smelled like he showered today," he said. "That's a good sign right?" he finished hopefully. Allison grabbed his hand with a soft smile.

Lydia stood up abruptly. "I'll be back," she said before marching towards the room Scott just left.

The first thing she noticed was that it looked like someone had emptied Derek's closet out on the queen-sized bed. It was dark- the light wasn't on and the curtains were drawn tight. The pile of clothes on the bed seemed to be breathing. She turned the light on with a flick of her manicured finger and crossed the room to the bed.

She decided to get right to it. Stiles needed someone to tell him enough was enough. The pack had given him his space. It was time to get out of the house. "How long are you going to wallow in the dark?" Tough love was her forte. "It's been three weeks. You're being ridiculous." The mountain of laundry mumbled something she couldn't understand. "What was that? Speak up!" she scolded. She almost fell off the bed when the pile suddenly exploded.

Stiles' eyes were shiny, his face was flushed, and his hair was wild. "It hurts!" he exclaimed. "Everything fucking hurts, Lydia," he added softly, pulling his knees up to his chest. He had no idea how he could still cry, but he recognized the feeling of warm tears sliding down his cheeks very well. And now that he was talking, he couldn't stop. "If I had been stronger I could have pulled him up." He clenched his scarred hand. "It's all my fault. If I-"

Lydia was surprised, herself, at the resounding slap that rang through the room and the sting of her own hand. She decided to go with it. "Not another word, Stilinski," she growled, shaking her hand out. "You know damn well that Derek wouldn't change a thing about you, and you know he would do it all again if he could. Blaming yourself, wishing it was different, staying curled up here-it's all an insult to his dying wish for you to be alright- for you to _live_. It hurts, and I'm sorry, but Derek's life was wasted if all you can do with it is lie around and cry."

Stiles watched as the fiery redhead abruptly stood to leave, but not before throwing a final demand over her shoulder. "Pack dinner at the usual restaurant. 8:30." And she was gone.

He heard everyone file out of the front door after a minute or two. All he could do was fall back on the bed in shock-cheek still stinging where she slapped him. It wasn't the slap that surprised him, or her sharp tongue, but the fact that she was right. Not that she wasn't usually right anyways. He just never really listened because he usually already knew what she was going to say. This time though...

He didn't want to hear it, from her or himself.

He thought it was pretty damn fair that he took some time off from the world. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to think. He wanted to stop just like the rest of his world had stopped. Yeah, a little voice in his head told him not to, but he didn't want to listen. He didn't want to do anything.

But Lydia's words struck home. _Derek's life was wasted if all you can do with it is lie around and cry_. Derek would never want him to just curl up and let life pass him by. He would be irritated that Stiles had taken all of his clothes and wrinkled them up. He would pretend to complain about the scruff on Stiles' face because it was _his_ thing. He would kiss the tears away and cuddle the human until all that Stiles could see or think or smell was Derek, Derek, Derek. He would drag him to the restaurant and order so much food for Stiles that he could have leftovers for days.

He got up and decided to go ahead and get dressed. He needed to go out and have dinner with the pack. He just hoped they would understand that this didn't mean he was okay. He couldn't imagine ever being okay again, but he would try for them. It would just take time.

**TLA**

Derek pushed the shopping cart out towards the Toyota. The entire pack had made fun of him for it when he first brought it home. Everyone except Stiles. They all asked where the Camaro was, but Stiles and Derek just grinned and said it was time for a change. What they didn't tell the pack was that they had started talking about adoption. The Camaro just wasn't a family car.

Derek smiled at the thought. He couldn't think of anything better than-

"Mr. Hale, it's been a while."

Derek stopped, metaphorical hackles raising. He recognized that voice. "Deucalion," he replied, turning to face the other alpha. "Why are you here?"

"As polite as ever I see," the wolf replied dryly. "Very well then: I have a proposition for you."

Derek scoffed. "I'm not joining you. I won't hurt my pack. You know that."

The man smiled. "Derek, your disdain for me is disheartening. Fear not though, I do not wish for you to harm your precious pack. You returned my sight to me; I owe you my thanks."

"You're welcome," Derek said, "Now I have to go. Get out of my town." He turned to go but Kali was behind him.

"Remember me?" she questioned, fangs glistening.

"I remember killing you," Derek replied. He looked around; there was Ennis. What the hell?

"I have a way for you to join me without any harm coming to your pack," Deucalion said, drawing Derek's attention back to him. Derek opened his mouth to reply but Deucalion interjected first. "Before you say no understand that I've said you will not have to harm your pack. That is my repayment for the return of my sight. However, it only applies if you join us. If you don't, Kali, Ennis, and myself will slaughter your pack."

"There's only three of you," Derek replied.

"You said it yourself, you remember killing Kali. I've found a way to bring them back even stronger than before. Your young pack has no chance of winning. But I promise, should you choose to join us nothing will happen to them. If you just do what I tell you, we'll leave and not come back. Your pack will be safe."

Derek listened carefully to the man's heartbeat- not a single stutter. Deucalion was telling the truth. Derek could go with them peacefully or try to fight them off and risk losing his pack. The choice was obvious. "What makes you think I won't come back?"

The other alphas laughed. "If you want to come back after all is said and done I'll let you leave."

Once again, he wasn't lying. Huh. What would stop him from wanting to come back? Nothing. "What do I have to do?"

Deucalion's answering grin was all teeth. "You have to to die."


End file.
